The present disclosure generally relates to high-bandwidth optical communication and, more particularly, to optical waveguide connector elements operable to optically couple various optical components.
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Connectors are often used in data center and telecommunication systems to provide service connections to rack-mounted equipment and to provide inter-rack connections. Accordingly, optical connectors are employed in both optical cable assemblies and electronic devices to provide an optical-to-optical connection wherein optical signals are passed between an optical cable assembly and an electronic device.
As the bandwidth of optical transceiver devices increases by advanced techniques such as silicon-based laser systems and wavelength division multiplexing, large amounts of data must be electronically transferred from the active devices and associated electronics to electronic components of the computing device (e.g., a data switching device of a data center) for further processing (e.g., up to 100 Gbps per channel). Further, the size of optical transceiver devices (e.g., laser diodes, photodiodes) continues to decrease, which presents challenges in maintaining proper alignment between the transceiver device and the optical connector to which it is connected.
In silicon-based photonic devices, such as hybrid-silicon lasers and silicon optical modulators, optical signals are propagated through the device within optical waveguides. In some laser devices, the laser signals exit the device through a side facet such that the laser signal does not turn prior to being emitted. Currently, the alignment of the waveguides at the side facet to a mated optical connector requires an expensive and time consuming active alignment process (e.g., a vision-based active alignment process). Such active alignment processes add significant costs, and severely reduces throughput.
Accordingly, alternative devices including optical waveguides for improved optical coupling are desired.